Back To The Evanescent Past
by mother kaguya
Summary: A naruto fanfiction. It will be soon unveiled to Hinata, a piece of her memory that she didn't know she had lost. Back to the Evanescent Past (c) Mother Kaguya/ NARUTO [ナルト] (c) Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ****This will take place around the arc where it's Obito and Madara vs Shinobi Alliance ****(because this was a fic I made back then and I couldn't keep up.. ****I'll try to incorporate recent events if I could!) This was originally posted on wattpad but I decided to transfer it here, so, to all who supported this story there, thank you so much! I'm sorry if I put it down so sudden D:**

* * *

With her byakugan, she had seen him glancing at her so often. She never glanced back for she knows looking at him— at his eyes, meant death. Who would dare to stare at Uchiha Madara's eyes.

It was no time for wondering but she could not trash the thought, it was dreadful. _Does he.. want to kill me? _It was indeed a dumb question. What else would a predator be doing eyeing something. Has she done something or was it just pure lust for blood. Her thoughts vanished as an enemy attacked.

The war felt endless. Cold lifeless bodies lay on the battlefield, never at peace nor enjoyed serenity at their deaths. Explosions can be heard, many might've been deafs. Normal eyes can barely see through thick layers of dust and smoke. There were pools of mud made with blood and pulverized boulders.

Just like everyone, Hinata was battered. Through her torn garments, you could see her skin that used to be porcelain was covered with scars and bruises. Every little move felt like a thousand strike of clubs at once. But this was a battle for humanity, for their world. Even if you are certain it is pointless, every offense, every bit of courage, every drip of sweat counts. It is a step closer to freedom.

She ran to help Yondaime, Niidaime, Naruto and Sasuke in battling Obito.

Before she could reach her destination, what she fear came upon her. She was choking, chills crawled up her spine. The sweat resting above her thick lashes finally dripped as she averted her eyes away from him. But where her eyes landed was none other than his.


	2. Chapter I: Attempted Rescue

He already knew what she was thinking, her movement, everything before it is done. He had seen right through her.

_"Do you remember?"_

He spoke with his deep voice. Confused, she uttered nothing. His eyes stared intently at hers, her eyes twitched. Her vision went berserk.

The three-second torture stopped.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. Naruto didn't give a glance but had managed to lend an ear. "What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of somethin' here" he joked as he attacked Obito with a large blow of _fuuton:_ _rasen-shuriken_.

"Your friend... Hyuga. She seems to be in a pinch. Can she manage?" He shot Hinata a glare from afar. '_Can that girl be anymore stupid? Messing with Madara like that.. tch, shit! Looks like she's already under his genjutsu!'_. The said Hyuga was standing in front of Uchiha Madara, frozen and eyes wide open, she was indeed already casted in a genjutsu. Sasuke's susano'o executed an _enton: kagutsuchi._

"You know me better, Sasuke" Naruto chuckled. He might've sounded like he didn't care but it wasn't anything close to that. He trusts him.

"What I understand is that you really do like the spotlight on you" He flashed a smirked and headed off. '_This is a waste of time but it'd be interesting… to face my ancestor_'.

He didn't approached them at an instant, he took time observing from a mile. He wondered where the first hokage, Hashirama, was. He spotted him attempting to get up, he was severely wounded, blood was dripping from his forehead, and his eyes looked dozed. '_Who would've thought…?'_

In their battle it was Madara who had been defeated but today, as an _edo tensei_ and a bearer of _Rinnegan_, he did nine times better.

It was not long until Madara sensed Sasuke. He looked rightward "Come closer now, so I may witness what my descendant had become". And so, he did. He was having doubts but nonetheless he accepted the invitation without hesitating. He was quite sure of himself but what worries him is the female in front of his ancestor. Was it concern or did he just felt it was a task of a 'superior' one?

As he went closer, different thoughts appeared in his mind but one particularly stood out. _Why...why did Uchiha Madara didn't just finished this and kill this girl? Something's going on, I know it. _

"Have you come to save this awful woman?" Madara scoffed at the female in front of him. Sasuke was three meters away "Unfortunately…" he took a step, Madara's susano'o activated, its hand obstructed his path. "She's dreaming, let her slumber" his eyes where stern.

"Why don't we play for a bit?" Sasuke encouraged his elder. Madara grinned treacherously "That's an Uchiha…"

Sasuke's susano'o activated.

* * *

...The three-second torture stopped.

She found herself in Konoha, standing under a tree near the east gate. She rubbed her throbbing eyes and temples.

It was so sudden, she stood there staring blankly. What was happening? Was she under Madara's illusion? The nostalgic summer breeze blew and waked her senses.

She doubts this but she just couldn't help but smile as the sun kissed her cold skin. Her skin, her skin! She looked at her pale skin. No bruise nor scar. She glanced around, it was like what it used to be.

But where was her friends?

She cringed at the thought. Maybe... maybe Obito won and _Tsuki no Me_ was casted? Worry filled her heart. She didn't know why but if they were defeated, she wanted to be with her friends. Frantically, she roamed through the street, she decided to check the nearest house of a friend she could find.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba approached the maiden as he rode at Akamaru's back.

"K-Kiba!" she piped. She scrambled towards the fanged man and crashed on his chest. She caught herself breathless, she hugged him. "Thank god.." she mumbled.

Kiba's face flushed, he stroked her back stabilizing her breath. "Eh? W-What's the.. m-matter?" he stammered as his stomach struggled with the butterflies. '_Dammit' _he thought. Hinata broke the hug "Nothing really". His eyes widened "I almost forgot! Tsunade-sama ordered you to report".

"Got it." Hinata left.

As she walked, she couldn't help but feel familiar with everything. She didn't mind it, maybe she had a precognitive dream about today? Such concept had her considering that maybe the war she was in earlier was just a dream she had. She hoped. _'Please let it not be a precognitive one'_.

She arrived in front of the Hokage Tower.

The aged door creaked, a petite figure revealed. Tsunade snatched her eyes that gazed down the village she governs to her much expected guest.

_Slam!_ The door was shut by a man, masked and dressed as an anbu. There were two of them. She observed within the minute of silence. With just her normal vision, she spotted several more outside the tower .A sweat slide down her neck. She felt uneasy but she decided to trust the hokage.

"By the looks of it, I assume you know how crucial our situation will be", the woman glanced towards the window behind her. Hinata merely nodded.

* * *

**'yo momma's notes: I'll try to keep chapters longer than 500 words (this chapter was originally short when I published it first on wattpad, 461 words, I just added what was supposed to be in the next chapter). Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
